In the Business of Misery
by Freelancer Xania
Summary: Rose runs away to Miami in hopes to get away from the trial that would likely result in her death. She starts a new. And for a year all goes well. Until they find her. After Spirit Bound. *Spoilers*
1. I'm In the Buisness of Misery

A/N: I know a lot of people are doing this, but I felt the need to drop another fic into this Dimitri induced haze. I Don't own VA or Dimitri or Miami. Even though all of those things come together for an awesom story haha.

Rose

Two weeks. For two weeks I had been locked away in that stupid cell. For two weeks, I had been plotting my escape. For two weeks, I'd been broken beyond belief. I needed to escape, to find Lissa's lost family member, Tatiana was that good a person, but she did give me reason to live. That, and if I died . . . I shuddered. I didn't want Lissa anywhere near being crazy because of spirit. Distance wasn't an issue, was it? I could take the effects away. Not worry about her getting hurt. She would have great guardians. She would have Dimitri.

Just thinking his name sent a pain that rivaled the darkest of tortures. I had to let go of him. Love fades. Love fades. And in my time, I had aquired it as my new mantra, because no matter what happened, I knew I would love him. I would always love him. Not because I was stuck embracing the past, or because of all that I'd done to get him back, I loved him because we understood each other. I needed him, and all the amzing things he could do.

A shame i would never see him again. Not after tonight. Tonight was my escape, and no one, _no one_, would be getting in the way of that. I am Rosemarie Hathaway, I've gone through hell, and back to save someone who doesn't love me. I can do anything.

I looked up from my spot on my bed-thing. I was laying down, tracing circles on the pillow, thinking of a sweet, sweet escape. Maybe I could keep contact with Adrian after, or go visit Mark and Oksana. I could live a normal . . . some what human life. Even though I don't belong. Never will.

"Hathaway. Someone is here to see you, permission?" The Guardian asked. He and I had been on good terms, he tried to give me some sense of hope, like I hadn't lost every thing Rose Hathaway in me. I reluctanly looked up at him.

"No, I don't want to see anyone unless it is my lawyer." I said to him firmly. I didn't want to see pity. didn't want them to lie. And most of all I didn't want them to make it harder when I had to leave.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway." he said with a small sad smile. He went up to deliver the messege, then I heard a crash.

"I have to go see her!" A familiar voice yelled. "Of course she wants me to see her! I was her mentor! I need to talk to her!" He continued a vain attempt at getting down to my cell. Suddenly I was pulled into Liss's head. She was there with him.

"Please?" She was sobbing. "She's my sister! I _have to see her!_" Lissa wailed, I internally flinched. "Ask her again? Please, try to convince her to let us go in?" She was using compulsion, oh no.

I left her head, and was met by grey eyes. "Can the Princess and Guardian Belikov come in to s-" I swiftly interrupted.

"No." I said in a hard voice, my hands clenched the bars. "I refuse to se either of them, but tell Lissa to stop trying to get in, I'll see her at the trial." It hurt to do this, but i had to lie. One last time.

"And Guardian Belikov?" The Guardian asked hesitantly, as I was turning to sit back down on the bed.

I looked at him over my shoulder, and said, "Karma's a bitch. Tell him to rot in hell."

He gave me an amused smile before he walked off to deliver my reply. I slipped back into Lissa's head, just as he got there. "What did she say? Is she going to let us in? I knew it! My sister would never let me dow-" The Guardian gave her a sympathetic look, and interrupted her.

"I am truly sorry, but miss Hathaway asked me to tell you to stop trying to see her, that both of you would meet in court."

A flash of anger, and pain flared in her as she listened to him explain that he tried. "No you didn't! You're lieing!" She sobbed, disapointment crashed onto her like a wave. Dimitri held her as she cried.

"Did she say anything about . . . ?" Dimitri's voice was filled with hope which annoyed Lissa. She was her best friend! If they wouldn't let her in . . . surely . . . surely she wouldn't allow _Dimitri_ in? He broke her heart.

The Guardian gave Dimitri a nervouse look. "No." He said at last. Dimitri tensed, he had his guardian mask on. "She said she does not want to see you. At all." Right then, and there I could have kissed him for saying that! The look that flashed through Dimitri's eyes hurt me twenty times over, but I was glad if I left, I would not be forgotton. Dimitri's eyes narrowed. "Anything else from the amazing Bad Ass Hathaway?" He hissed. Another flinch.

"You don't want to hear it." The Guardian mumbled in a sympathetic voice. Pity showing clear on his face.

"Try me." Dimitri growled. Oooh, he was pissed. This was going to be good.

"She said, 'Karma's a bitch. Rot in hell.'" The look that crossed Dimitri's face was a haunted one. Pain, hollow, and desprate. He looked so _defenseless_ right then. I instantly regretted my words, but then I realised this was the motivation he needed to stay away from me.

"Tell Rosemarie, that she's right, I will rot in hell. But that night in the cabin?" He said molten steel coating his words, "Was the biggest mistake of my life." He said with such a cold look that left me breathless. I jerked out of Lissa, and started crying. Pain, like a ton of bricks just smashed down, and killed me, filled my chest. I knew this already. I knew he didn't care about me, but it _hurt_ it couldn't have been the biggest mistake, right? Right?

The agony of his words consumed me, and my body shut down. Too much pain, and no adrenaline. Before I passed out I saw his wonderful face smiling at me. Dimitri. My Russian God. My Love.

Dimitri

His words pierced me. Roza, my sweet Roza, wouldn't see me. With good reason, I was a monster, I hurt her. But I loved her, at the very least, I wanted to see her. A stray thought filtered through me, she could just be doing this to prove something. Turn the tables on Lissa, and I by ignoring us. My eyes narrowed "Anything else from the amazing Bad Ass Hathaway?" I hissed at him, it hurt that she didn't want to see me, but I had done this to her.

Pity colored his expression. "You don't want to hear it." He mumbled wit ha grimace.

I growled, "Try me."

"She said, 'Karma's a bitch. Rot in hell.'" My mind went blank, and a pain flared through my body. Pain, and anger.

"Tell Rosemarie, that she's right, I will rot in hell. But that night in the cabin? Was the biggest mistake of my life." The words left my mouth before I could stop them, a look of pure hatred was plastered on my face, then I heard the most agonized sob, and realised Rose was listening to everything. Oh no.

Everything moved in slow motion, we all ran down in time to see her collapse, in horrid sobs, as she passed out.

"Move!" I yelled at the dumbstruck guardian. He had the cell open, and my beautiful disaster in his arms. "The clinic?" He questioned frantic.

"Yes, go now!" I growled at him. Imbecile, I was at the point of grabbing her out of his arms, and taking her myself, but I didn't. She wasn't mine, I hurt her. I hurt her.

* * *

Well, it was short, but I'm going to try to update often, if I don't get grounded again. And if you're reading my Blue Bloods fanfic then I promise, promise, _promise_ I will be updating soon! Reviews are almost as awesome as an angry Russian God!


	2. Let's Take It From The Top

A/N: Hi all! It's been a great, great, great week. Shocking, yes. But I don't think it's going to last. Finals are comings so that means, faster chapters, or so I'm hoping. I love you guys, the reviews are extremely appreciated, and I love the motivation it's given me. I'll do my best to update again soon, I'm going to try to keep a scheduale. Just letting you know, I don't own Dimitri *sniffle* or the rest of the VA series. But I do use them for my own purposes at times ;).

**Shout out to all of you who reviewed or favorited the story! You guys rock!**

* * *

Rose.

I woke to a blinding light, I made sure to keep my breathing shallow. I didn't want them to know I was awake yet. I wasn't tied to anything, but if my suspicions were correct, there were _at least_ four guardians in the room. Just in case. I opened my eyes, pretending I was just now waking. . . And I was gratified with a very concerned Dimitri staring down at me.

"Roza," he murmured, relief saturating his tone. His shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been lifted off of them. "Roza, Roza, Roza. Do you have any idea what you have put m- the Princess through?" He continued in a scolding tone. My eyes narrowed, my mask was in place, hiding the pain and disappointment.

"I am sorry for the disturbance, _Guardian _Belikov. No need to bother yourself here. I am sure the princess would have been just fine without all the dead weight." I replied in a calm tone. He was a distraction, plan now, chat later. Or in this case never. I had to find a way to get out. I was in a hospital, that could be used to my advantage. Fake death? Clean escape. No worries.

Dimitri's calm hard mask twisted into a grimace. "I- I couldn't leave the princess without protection. She needs her guardians. She has few right this instant. What with the Queen's murder and everything."

My expression was cool. "When can I get out of here? I need to use the restroom." I kept my tone indifferent, as if I didn't care that his face was not inches from mine, his pondering, and painful expression eating away at me. No, I was supposed to be with Adrian. Dimitri didn't care. He wasn't mine, he didn't love me. No matter how much I wanted for it to be true.

He didn't back off, his face . . . that wonderful, wonderful aftershave, right in front of me. Waiting. Then I heard a throat clearing, and my glum expression turned to one of delight.

"Adrian!" I squealed in delight. His eyes glowed with triumph, and adoration, and all around happiness.

"Little dhampir, you gave Lissa and I a run for our money, we thought you weren't coming back to us." His tender statement was worded to keep Dimitri out. He ruefully, got the message. I grinned at Adrian, and gave him a loving peck on the lips. I checked my back pocket for the card. I still had it. And I trusted Adrian enough not to follow me, where ever I went.

"You know I love you, right?" I said to Adrian as I kissed him, once, twice, three times. He smiled, delighted at the fact that I was giving him such affection. "Of course." Was his muffled reply.

I leaned in and whispered to make sure no one else in the small room would hear. "Visit me, Adrian. My dreams, belong to you always." There was a distracted murmur in the back of the room, and suddenly Adrian's mouth was on mine, repeating sweet nothings. He knew what I was going to do. He wouldn't stop me, but he wasn't prepared to stay away. He would do his best to be inconspicuous in his attempt to follow. I murmured a quick, act pained, into the kiss and he nodded.

"So bathroom?" I asked again. They nodded at me to go in. Escape was only seconds away.

* * *

Dimitri

I was watching my Roza sit there completely into her kiss - _kisses -_ with Adrian. Right then I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. He got what i needed. He had what I couldn't give Rose. A life. I wasn't good enough for her, and I knew it. What I knew,but didn't want to face was how much I _missed_Rose. Just being around her. Not having her near, was a living hell. I was slowly burning from the inside, while Ivashkov was sitting around making out with the love of my existence.

Every once and a while they would murmur something too low for me to hear then get back to their . . . _session._ When they finally stopped - lucky for him, any longer, and I would have torn him to shreds - Rose asked if she could use the bathroom.

After about five minutes, everyone was wondering when she would come out, then we heard a piercing scream, a window being shattered, and someone being dragged out through a window.

The door was locked, and by the time it was open, all that was left was a piece of her shirt, a pool of blood, and a ransom note. Roza was attacked. Lissa who had been quiet the entire time was now sobbing into Christian, who stood paralyzed in shock. Adrian was at the point of tears, but was manning it up by yelling at them to go after her.

She was gone.

* * *

Rose

I was about to finish writing a note when a female Strigoi popped up behind the window, I let out a startled scream, and scrambled to get my stake. The Strigoi smashed the window, and punched me hard enough to draw blood, I was trying to get some space in the small bathroom, but it was no use, she just kept kicking, and scratching until the world went blank.

When I woke up, again, much to my chagrin, I was in a car with my hands tied. In front of me. Amateur. The Strigoi female turned to me with a smug smile, thinking she had won. The male didn't look as please, but he trusted that the rope would hold.

"Look Natalia, the dhampir is awake." The male said with a threatening grin.

The female -Natalia- looked up, her blond streaked hair tossing with the motion. "Yes, he will be pleased, don't you think Daniel?"

Daniel made a face at me, and ran a hand through his golden locks. "She's very . . . bloody." He finished with much restraint. Right then I was contemplating whether or not to just break free of my bindings, and kill them.

"We need to make a quick stop for gas, there is a station right up the road. I'll be back soon." Natalia said sharply. As if to get the point across that I was in no conditions allowed out of his sight. He sighed.

"Yes, mom." He snapped.

Her formally jade eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, before she finally parked and got out of the car.

I took my chance, just as Daniel turned around, "All right. No funny business. Hear?" He said, a southern accent making _his_ voice just more annoying. I had nothing against accents, hell I loved them, but he made me wish I had tape, or _something_. When he looked up to my face, I pulled my hands free, and sprang at him before he had a chance to comprehend. In a matter of seconds he was staked, and dead.

Natalia came back, and stared at Daniel for a second or two before realizing he was dead. She cursed, and opened the back seat, after putting in gas. I was through with her rather quickly, too. I dumped the bodies, and stepped on it. The area was clear of anything except for the man inside the gas station. Who was fast asleep.

With a full tank of gas I rode into the night, hoping that this was the end. That the prisoner part of my life was over.

* * *

**In this chapter I was listening to Maybe by Secondhand Serenade, and Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge. Review! It makes writing about Rose, and Dimitri a whole lot more interesting!**


	3. She's Got A Body Like An Hourglass

**I am soooooooooo sorry for the wait! I have just been uber busy. I will have the next chapter posted soon! And to **Eta Carinae1** you rock for guessing this chapter's title! I promise I will work on time management, but for now, read :D

* * *

**

Dimitri

It had been a year. A year, two weeks, and three days since Rose escaped, and Victor was caught. Vasilisa had become queen not long after that, and everything was dropped. Moroi life moved on, and Rose became a story character that was used to scare children when they misbehaved. Everyone forgot. Except for Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and I. We remembered. And we hoped. Rumor has it, she died. But we didn't give up.

Christian, and Lissa have yet to get married. Everytime he brought it up, she would cry, and say she needed Rose. She would wait another month. Or until after the baby has been born. Lissa got pregnant awhile after Rose left. It was going to be a girl. She planned on naming her after Rose.

Adrian spends most of his time with girls. Trying to forget Rose. Or getting drunk.

Eddie, and Mia got married. Lissa was the maid of honor, and I was the best man, standing in place for Mason.

Every once and a while, Lissa would have depressions that lasted about a week. Through those weeks, we missed Rose dearly.

We knew she wasn't going to come back. So I left to find her myself.

Rose

I was living in Miami. The good life. I got a job in John Casa Blanca's modeling agency, and got started with my career. I was a minor model, something that wouldn't bring much attention. I hung out with the girls, and had a nice apartment in Miami Beach. I was taking the city by storm.

It was getting late an the club we were at was _packed._ The girls, and I decided to go to Ocean Drive, and get a quick order of fries at the Johnny Rockets.

"Rose, that was _fun_ we have to go there again next weekend!" My friend Dawn squealed. She was blond, not the tallest person around, but she had an amazing figure, and Jade green eyes that lit up whenever she talked about shooting games. She reminded me of Lissa.

Phoenix, my other friend, chimed a quick 'yeah,' and left it at that. She was about my height, red hair, and gray eyes. She was quick on her feet, and strong. She wasn't much of a talker, not when she felt as if something was wrong.

"I agree, but first bacon fries." Chirped Phoebe. She was tall-ish with black hair, and icy blue eyes. First tim I saw her, I thought she was an Ozera, but I quickly dismissed the thought. They were human.

I got comforfable with my new life. I had friends, that treated me like family, and I was a model. Everything was great, nd no one knew where I was.

I wasn't Rose Hathaway, daughter of Abe Mazur, and Janine Hathaway. I was Rose Hathaway, adult model.

"Oh! We must, must,_ must _go see that new movie!" Dawn said bouncing up, and down. The other girls just watched her, amused.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow?" Phoebe, and Phoenix asked at the same time. The only difference was Phoebe's sarcasm, and Phoenix's disinterest.

"Hmph."

"Okay." I said, eager for something to do.

We had finally made it to the Johnny Rockets, and were seated, and ready to order.

"Hi, my name is Naty, are you ready to order?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah we want three large orders of cheese, an bacon fries." Phoebe said before Dawn could interfere.

"Okay, would you like Pepsi with that?" She asked awe cleary displayed on her face.

"A Mountain Dew, Pepsi float, Chocolate Milkshake, and a Pepsi please." We all knew what we wanted.

She smiled again, and murmured a quick 'I'll be right back.'

"Okay, so. What did you guys think about Patricia? I mean she _tripped_." Started Dawn, but then Phoenix, and Phoebe's eyes went wide.

The smell of aftershave hit me strong.

"Hello girls. Roza." He said, a light Russian accent coating his words.

I turned to him, making sure my ears were not betraying me.

"Dimitri." I breathed. "What are you doing here?" I said panicked.

He lifted me up from my seat, and kissed me deeply. "I'm here to take you back to the Court."

Dimitri

I finally found her. In the last place I would _ever _check. Miami.

I saw her walking to Johnny Rockets then ordering, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the prospect that my Roza was alive, and well.

In the begining I lost hope. I was positive my Roza was dead. I was positive I would never see my sweet Roza again. And I had never been so happy to be proved wrong.

I gave her a few seconds, lost in my thoughts. Wondering how in the world I was going to make it up to her. That day was a nightmare. Every night, I drempt of loosing her, finding her, bloody, bruised, but most of all finding her dead.

I murmured her name in Russian. How I missed her.

I carefully made my way over to her, hoping she wouldn't run.

"Hello girls. Roza." I said, letting her know I was here at last.

I stared at her, a small smile playing the corner of my lips. Oh how I missed her.

She turned to me, a small gasp escaped her, and her cheeks flushed.

"Dimitri." She breathed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, panic flooding her.

I lifted her up, and gave her a reassuring kiss. "I'm here to take you back to the Court." I murmured into her hair. Finally home.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffie, sorry, but I had to cut it off, I have to wake up early tomorrow. And my week has been hectic. My birthday was on June 27th, for those who didn't know, and I had a great time. Review please! It's almost as good as a Dimitri Chocolate Shake! Oh! And try to guess the meaning of the title! Leave me reviews!**


	4. Workin' On It

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I swear on my computer that I will post on up and replace this soon.

I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay, and I promise I'm going to start updating on a set date.

I've been busy with other things, but I'm going to make an effort.

I'm back with a vengance, and my writing is going to be way better.

. . .

Promise.

I've set up another account, where I will be doing Twilight fics.

I've yet to actually post anything, but I have a great story in mind.

Visit my profile for links.

Follow me on twitter, and tumblr (I just got that one) where I'm going to post sneak previews for chapters on my stories.

I adore all of you! You are all amazing, and deserve cupcakes with nutella and raspberries on top.

See you all soon!


End file.
